


William's Lunch Break

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: This is a short ficlet I originally posted on Tumblr. William and Grell are dating, but Will wants to keep things professional in the office. At least, that what he had intended, but things have a way of changing.





	William's Lunch Break

At first, William had been adamant that his relationship with Grell would remain professional while in the office. Even though they had moved in together, he had thought it would best in front of others. He still called her Sutcliff and treated her, for the most part, like any other agent. After all, he didn’t want to be excused of favoritism or of being less than anything that a capable supervisor. While Grell might have a chance to see his more caring and passionate side at home, everyone else had to see him as a cold professional. He had thought that would be the best.

One day, William was particularly stressed and feeling more than a bit drained. Due to a mistake by a rookie reaper, he had found himself buried in paperwork and constant meetings. His desk was covered with files, and he could see no end in sight as he desperately tried to unravel the mess. After all saying that something was simple an honest mistake didn’t solve matters with Upper Management. “Honestly,” he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his temples.

“Darling?” Grell asked from the doorway, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, “I’m just a bit frustrated with all this paperwork. Why are you here? Is anything wrong?” She rarely visited him

She held up a bag. “You didn’t take your lunch break,” she said, “So I brought you something from the cafeteria. It’s only a turkey sandwich, but I thought it would be better than nothing. If I had thought you weren’t going to be eating in the cafeteria, I would have brought you something from home.” Closing the door behind her, she walked over to give him the food.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling slightly. Even on stressful days like this, she could bring a smile to his face.

“You look so tense, Will,” she said, as she looked at him.

“It’s just all this,” he said, as he gestured towards his desk, “Johnson makes a tiny error, and I end up having to deal with so many forms that I’m guaranteed to fall behind.” He pushed his glasses up before he shook his head.

“That’s hardly seems fair,” she commented, as she walked around behind him. Reaching around, she started to massage his shoulders. “I was right,” she said, “You’re muscles are all knotted.”

He opened his mouth that she shouldn’t do that in his office, but the feel of her hands working with his shoulders drove the thought from his mind. He did need to relax a bit, and he always enjoyed her massages. Closing his eyes, he felt himself beginning to relax when her hands stopped and he could sense her moving around him. His eyes opened suddenly when she sat on his lap. “Grell?” he asked.

“Shush, darling,” she said, “I know what you need - what will help you with all this tension.” Smiling, she slid her hand down his chest until she reached his groin where she began to stroke him through his clothes.

“What if someone sees?” he asked.

“Most everyone is at lunch,” she said, “and the door is shut.” She leaned leaned closer so that their mouths were only a breath apart. “Let me help you,” she whispered as she unzipped his pants.

He could only nod dumbly as she slid off his lap to kneel on the floor in front of him. She looked up and made eye contact with him directly through the fringe of her lashes as she pulled him free from his shorts and ran her tongue along his length.

A soft moan slipped through his lips, but he hoped that no one beyond this room could hear it. Grell apparently heard as she smiled and slowly took him into her mouth.

The velvet warmth of her mouth caused him to breath heavily as he threw back his head for a moment just to enjoy the feeling. She was so good at this, but it somehow seemed even beyond anything he had ever experienced with her. She continued to move; allowing her tongue to expertly caress him while her teeth gently scraped. Her free reached up to massage the sac as she moved.

He looked down at her; this beautiful wild creature pleasuring him. Reaching out, he touched her cheek before tangling his fingers in her hair. Lust clouded his mind with the only true thoughts remaining were those of her and this moment. He began to move; slowly at first but then with increased speed and force. He would never hurt her, but they both enjoyed these moments of sheer almost brutal passion. Tears came to her eyes as she continued to suck.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door; momentarily shattering the moment. “Mr. Spears,” Ronald said, “I need to speak to you a moment.”

“Just a minute, Knox,” William managed, “I’m busy.” He looked down at Grell. “Did you lock the door?” he whispered.

The smile in her eyes said that had done no such thing. 

“We’ll have to finish now then,” he whispered again, as his speed increased. When he finally released into her eager mouth, he bit his only tongue to keep from crying aloud.

She moved back and smiled at him broadly. “Are you calmer now?” she asked in between gasps.

“Had you planned that all along?” he asked as he zipped his pants.

“Perhaps,” she said as she laughed lightly. Before he could say another word, she stood up and kissed him; allowing him to taste him on her lips. “But you haven’t answered my question. Are you calmer now?” She took William’s handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

“That did help to ease my tension,” he said, as he resumed his normally cold tone.

With another laugh, she playfully swatted him on the shoulder. “Just wait until we get home,” she said, “I will expect payback for my little treatment.”

Crossing the room, she opened the door where Ronald was still waiting. “Hello, Ronnie,” she said.

“And I’ll expect that report on my desk this afternoon, Sutcliff,” William said in an attempt to hide what they had been doing.

“Of course,” she said with a broad smile. She left the office to walk back to her own desk as Ronald watched. Something about the look on his face said that he hadn’t been fooled by their little ruse.

But William no longer cared.


End file.
